The invention is based on a pressure limiting valve as defined hereinafter.
A pressure limiting valve of this type for use in a hydraulic motor vehicle brake system has already been created, which serves to limit the operating pressure generated by a pump in the traction control mode by diverting pressure fluid, pumped in a brake line segment to a supply tank via the pressure limiting valve. The pressure limiting valve is therefore a switch element that opens the brake circuit. In the normal braking mode, in which the brake pressure is generated by actuation of a master brake cylinder, however, it must be assured that no pressure fluid escape from the brake circuit via the pressure limiting valve. This is reinforced by imposing the brake pressure acting as control pressure upon the tappet at the third connection of the pressure limiting valve. However, since the tappet of the pressure limiting valve is firmly connected to the valve closing body and is exposed to frictional forces at the sealing ring, the switching behavior of the valve upon limiting the pump work pressure is impaired by hysteresis.